


And It's One, Two, Three, Four Times That I'll Try For One More Night

by jacksparrow589



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, at least mostly canon-compliant, just a little exploration of a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: He feels the sharp jolt wrack him, but he returns to his bandmates, determined now more than ever. "She's there. She's singing. This is it. Alex,go."Alex hesitates for a fraction of a second, but nods, and then he's gone. Luke turns to Reggie. "Now you."Reggie grabs his arm, panicked. "Dude, come with me! What if Caleb comes back?!"Luke smiles and shakes his head. "Gotta save the best for last, right?"--------Just a brief little exploration of the boys leaving the HGC and joining Julie in 1x09
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	And It's One, Two, Three, Four Times That I'll Try For One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet has just latched itself in my brain for the last few days and wouldn't let go, so I decided I'd get it out there. Written on and posted from my phone, so please bother me if there's a typo.

"I think we can do this," Luke tells his bandmates, _sotto voce _since he's not entirely sure Caleb can't hear them, given his other abilities. Dessert, such as it is, hasn't yet begun, but it could anytime. "Caleb thinks he's got us; he's not paying attention. Let me just..." He focuses. It takes much more effort and concentration than usual, but he blinks away for a moment, appearing onstage behind Julie just as starts the chorus. She doesn't see him, of course, but she's there, playing the Orpheum, living that dream that they all share.__

He refuses to miss this chance. None of them will.

He feels the sharp jolt wrack him, but he returns to his bandmates, determined now more than ever. "She's there. She's singing. This is it. Alex, _go._ "

Alex hesitates for a fraction of a second, but nods, and then he's gone. Luke turns to Reggie. "Now you."

Reggie grabs his arm, panicked. "Dude, come with me! What if Caleb comes back?!"

Luke smiles and shakes his head. "Gotta save the best for last, right?"

Reggie can't help a quick smile before he, too, is gone.

Caleb still appears busy, but he could return at any minute, and Luke's soul is tired. He never felt this weary alive. He'd had the flu once and even that was nothing like this, and he didn't really remember his death, which was probably for the best.

He tries to blink back to the Orpheum, but it doesn't work the first time.

He sings along in his head as he tries again. Julie catches his eye this time, and he loses focus just too soon to fully materialize.

He tries again, and then once more. It hurts. He's angry. He's bitter. He's desperate.

But he's not giving up.

_I don't care how this ends. This is my dream, and I'm not gonna miss it a second time!_

And, with a jolt of energy that seems to mend him as much as the last few have tried to break him, the Orpheum comes into full focus. He's just in time. He gets through the chorus, and then Reggie joins Julie on the thrust of the stage for the bridge, and Alex starts the chorus again, just like they'd planned—just liked they'd _dreamed_ —and it feels even more amazing than it did when they were there all those years ago. It's him and his three bandmates, and the crowd is going wild and the air is electric—

And then it's over, but somehow, they're still there.

But they won't be for long.

They all exchange glances, and just as they bow, it becomes too much, and they disappear.

They reappear in the garage and collapse in a heap as agony wracks them, and all Luke can think is that if their last moments aren't going to be spent in the place they'd dreamed, at least it'll be at home.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. That was a thing. I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think, if you're so inclined.


End file.
